My Ryan, My love, My cry
by Daniella Griggori
Summary: Kaitlyn and ryan are childhood friends. when they go out she realizes that he has some pretty big secrets,
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in my room with my sisters Meeza and Essence watching our favorite YouTuber of all time, Cry. He was starting a game I had recently started playing, Remember Me and I couldn't stop laughing at some scenes. After we finished I got a text from my best friend (and crush) Ryan.

**Hey, wanna chill? I got some new scary movies we could watch. –Ryan**

I smile, feeling my sisters behind me looking at the texts and teasing me saying we are the cutest non-official couple they've seen yet. I roll my eyes and text back

**Sure! I just gotta do something real quick and I'll be over in a few –kaitlyn**

I change into something nice, seeing his house is a block away, I put on my black leggings, tan flats, my favorite plaid red skirt, a button up black shirt with a cute white collar and white buttons with a tan jacket that ends a little later then the skirt (about an inch) my blonde hair in a messy bun and my purple eyes glimmering with excitement. I put on my light tan scarf and left for his house.

I got to Ryan's house in a few minutes and knocked on his door. He opened the door and pulled me in for a hug. Laughing I hug him back, melting into his protecting arms and got lost in the moment like I always do. We finally let go and we go into his house, locking the door and sitting on the couch.

"What movie do you wanna watch kait, I gots the raven, the classic Silent Night Bloody Night, Fire in the sky, or~" he says in a mocking tone since he knows I'm terrified of scary movies, "some YouTube." He says in that adorable voice of his that makes me always smile. I say youtube cause honestly, I don't wanna be screaming and jumping when im right next to the cutest man I know, although…. It's a good 'hey lets cuddle so we aren't scared' thing…

By then he has youtube up on his XBOX and for 3 hrs straight we watched pewds, cinnamon, and cry. after we watched some cry he turned it off and stretched, I did too and yawned a little, I didn't realize It was so late until I looked at the clock reading it was 3 AM.

"I guess ill be going. Its pretty late.," I said walking to the door. Ryan, grabs my hand and stops me from going outside. "NO! I-I mean its pretty cold outside, and for you to walk at this time of night, id never forgive myself if anything happened. Stay here for the night." I blush and nod, texting my sisters I wont be home till tomorrow.

We head up to his room and chill longer, then when he noticed me yawning he grabbed one of his shirts and gave it to me. "here, a change of clothes for the lady~" he said in a cheesy accent that made me laugh. I take the shirt and go into the bathroom to change, when I come out I notice it's a Minecraft shirt with a creepers anatomy on it. I folded my clothes and put them in a corner of the room so I wouldn't lose them along with my phone. I notice a blanket on the floor and a pillow, I automatically head for the floor when im being carried bridal style. "no pretty thing like you is sleeping on the floor," he said as he placed me on the bed, his face close to mine as I look into his soft, dreamy eyes. After what seems like forever he lays down on the floor after turning off the light. "night kaity kat" I smile a bit. "night Ry" I drift off into a soft and sweet dream, loving the fact im in my crush's bed

Authors note; so yea. That's the first chapter of be mine. ^^;; sorry its bad. Ill be making a new chapter after I post this so yea. And sorry I haven't updated some stories. Ive had this writters overflow and got brain hurt x3 anyway. ADIOS.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of pans clattering, I get up and wash my face and walk out to the kitchen not caring that I was in Ryan's shirt or that my hair was a complete mess. I yawn and stand in the entrance way, "hey Ry, whatcha makin? It smells really good" I say as I walk up behind him, he turns and hugs me lightly and smiles. "Oh, you know liver, eyes, and brains." He says laughing as I look at him dumbfounded and tired. "I'm makin Cinnamon toast." He kisses my forehead and tells me to go sit on the couch.

Cry's P.O.V

I made the cinnamon toast and gave kait hers, knowing it's her favorite thing to have for breakfast. She smiled at me with her cute smile, her deep, vast purple eyes overflowing a feeling of happiness and her dull yet bright platinum blonde hair in a messier bun then she had last night. God I love her. She's the girl that you could play games with, goof around with and still have a deep loving relationship. I had my friend Felix (yes, pewds) and his girlfriend move here to Florida with me so we can hang out more, seeing he always moved around.

"Hey Ry? I have a question for you." I look at her and stick my tongue out and smile. "Sure friend, ask away~!" I say, her purple eyes having a little look of question and innocence. "Why do you have a bunch of Mics in your room, along with a cry mask?" she asked it in such a way a little kid would ask their mom where babies come from. I panic; she can't know I'm cry! She absolutely loves my channel and if she were to find out she might hate me for never telling her or she'll be an absolute fan girl about it. "Cause I like cry, and I sometimes record myself playing games." She looks at me for a moment, then smiles at me. I hear a loud knocking on the door. I get up from my comfy black couch and walk a bit fast on the white carpet to the door.

Regular P.O.V

Ryan got up rather quickly to get the door, so I just eat a little of cinnamon toast. I smile when I taste the sweetness of it, he knew I love cinnamon toast ever since we were 6 when his mom made it for us one day after school. I hear a familiar voice and look up to see the most famous youtuber of all PewdiePie. Seeing as he's important I put my plate down and go up to Ryan as calm as I can. He hugs me and introduces me. Pewds is even cooler in person! After Ryan cleans up our breakfast mess he notices im still in his shirt. He carries me to his room, closes the door, and hands me my leggings. I look at him confused and asked him what was wrong. "Pewds is a little bit perverted. I don't want him to see you in just my shirt, k princess?" he said putting his hand on my head smiling at me. I nod and we head out to hang with pewds. After about an hour he leaves, but as he is he says "DUDE THIS GIRL IS A CATCH. KEEP HER" he laughs and leaves, leaving me blushing redder than a tomato and him a bit red. "Kait, I have a question for you." He says in a serious tone, I look at him and his face is close to mine, our bodies close, "do you like me, in more than a friend way." I look at him surprised at the question. "of course I do, I like you a lot." He smiles at me, and kisses me lifting me up and spinning me around, as I laugh he says hes wanted to ask that for a while. After he puts me down he lifts my chin up and gives me a peck on the lips. We played some Left for Dead 2 and after 3 hrs of losing to me we decide to watch silent night bloody night. We cuddle and I pretend to be scared so I can get closer. I realize my sisters are worried for me so I invite him to come over to my house since he hasn't seen Meeza and Essence since we graduated. "sure! Id love to meet my princess's family." He pecks my cheek and gets ready. I put my clothes on and brush my hair so they don't get the wrong idea and we walk to my place.


	3. Chapter 3

When Ryan and I reach my place Meeza practically broke down the door and tackled me. I laugh and told them I sent them the text and they said it wasn't that they missed me for. Ryan helped me up and held my hand and meeza had looked at him like she wanted to kill him. Meeza goes up to Ryan "if you hurt my sister I swear to god I will murder you." He smiled "why would I wanna hurt my princess. She's the world to me. And I know others have said that before like Danny but I actually mean it." My sister ran down stairs and looked at us. Then at Ryan, crooking her body to the left and her head following. Her black eyes looking into Ryan's to see if what she heard from upstairs was true. "Hmm… he tells the truth!" she said after three long akward minutes. I was holding his hand and he squeezed it a little, Meeza and Kagome smiled and said they were gunna see a movie and that they'd be back soon.

So we were just watching My Bride's a Mermaid and cuddling under a blanket with hot cocoa. 'This is just heaven' I thought to myself as Sun's father was watching her sing against Lunar. (I don't own My Bride's a Mermaid:P) after three episodes I asked him what he's doing on Friday night. "Oh you know, playing some games with my friends for a few hours, wanna join?" I was shocked, he never let anyone play with him when he was playing games with his friends. I nodded and smiled, he laughed a bit "your so adorable." He kisses me on the cheek then on my lips, I blush a lot and he only laughs more, keeping an arm around me and we watched more anime.

- few days later-

Hey kait, I got something to tell you, ill be at your place in 5

-Ryan

I looked at the text, 'hm. I wonder what he wants to tell me,' I kept thinking as I brushed my hair. I wore my favorite purple tank and my favorite grey pj bottoms cause I just woke up, as I brushed my teeth I hear someone knock on the door. I spit and rinse and go answer it to find Ryan. He looks at my outfit up and down for a bit and smiled. "going for the cute 'I just woke up' look?" I laugh "no, I was in my pjs when you called Ry. Come on in. meeza and kagome went to get some stuff." We head up to my room and we sit down on my bed. "Kaitlyn, theres something you got to know before you play games with me and some friends of mine…. I should've told you the minute we started dating but I thought you would treat me weird."" He looks at me with complete seriousness and seldom. I laugh a bit "ryan what is it, its kinda weird to see you all serious.." he sighed and looks into my eyes. "im Cry."


End file.
